Hydrocarbon fluids such as oil and natural gas are obtained from a subterranean geologic formation, referred to as a reservoir. Often, wellbores are drilled into the reservoir to enable recovery of the hydrocarbon fluids. The wellbores are drilled with drill strings which may be constructed from a variety of components to facilitate the drilling operation. For example, many different types of equipment and techniques may be employed to rotate a drill bit with suitable cutters configured for cutting away the formation rock. In some applications, steering systems, e.g. rotary steerable systems, also are used to control the direction of drilling to ensure the wellbore follows a desired route into the reservoir.